The invention is notably directed to a heterogeneous system for dynamically mapping library calls of an application programming interface (API) to one of a plurality of processing platforms.
The invention further concerns a related method and a related computer program product.
The efficient use of accelerators in heterogeneous systems requires programmers who are familiar with the hardware architecture of the accelerator devices. However, application programmers are often not familiar with the hardware architecture of the accelerator devices and would like to focus on their application code. Accordingly application programmers normally rely on optimized software libraries.